Sky Lexis (Soraxess)
Side Note "Not to be confused with the real sky. Here\s the other forms of Sky Lexis: https://ophidia.fandom.com/wiki/Sky_Lexis" "Everything is better in darkness" ''-Soraxess’s tagline-kingdom hearts 2'' Soraxess (ｿﾛｷｼｴｽ sorokishiesu) Sky Lexis (空の語彙 “Soro no goi”) is the main antagonist in the kingdom hearts series fanverse and a special heartless and keyblade wielder of the unions. He's a mysterious teenager who seems to be a being from another dimension within realms. Soraxess’s purpose is to inform that darkness and light are to coexist with one another. History Author's Note "Soraxess the tainted one was created back in Novemeber- October in the year of 2007-2008. He is my first OC to become very famous on DevaintART. He was very different back then than how he is today." '' Popularity When Soraxess was first created, he didn't get much attention, before the creator started to draw more and add more pictures on DeviantART. Then she wanted to make a club and thus his story began and soon spread across the internet, both the good and the bad, mainly bad. However the creator never cared for all the bashing, and was hardly aware of these events. Year 2018: Soraxess recently has had a surge of regaining popularity with the creator and is drawn once again, his appearance growing, along with his personality. He’s very popular amongst fans of the creator’s work and in roleplays. Background Appearance Soraxess’s main appearance consists of a black outfit, with heartless like appearances. Personality and Traits Soraxess has an interesting personality, he is very cunning and much of a trickster type. He also is a charmer with people, despite his evil like appearance. Backstory Soraxess a creature of darkness...that is said to bring balance between darkness and light. Non canonical Kingdom Hearts Series Some series are canon while some are non canon. Unchained And KH2 are somewhat canon involving Soraxess. Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Early life The story of soraxess in unknown... but he was a creature of darkness that was taught in the unions. Unions And masters Soraxess And Chirithy Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep background Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts RE/Chain of memories info Kingdom Hearts II Background Kingdom Hearts III Saving Sora- KeybladeGraveyard Other worlds in between Bendy and The Ink Machine Romance life Mary Duana Raindrop Gallery ''Main Article: Sky Lexis (Soraxess/)gallery Other information N/A Trivia General: *''Soraxess is known as the tainted one, because he was a parasite like creature that takes whatever host and inherit some of abilities and quirks.'' *Soraxess is a vampire at points, but doesn’t really drink blood or seen with biting his victims or love interests. *Soraxess’s real name is Sky Lexis. Kingdom hearts 2: *''According to the entries, Soraxess was said to be a creature of darkness that was destined to have sora as a host to be the next sora or vessel, but it is later revealed that Soraxess was a creature of darkness that is to balance light and dark by his previous life.'' Kingdom Hearts unchained x: *''Soraxess was always a good heartless like creature and the only one of his kind, to be a keyblade wielder and a dandelion to the unions and masters.'' Category:Males Category:Humanoid Category:Non-Human characters Category:Parasite Category:Darkness Category:Special character Category:Lifeform Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Professional Combatant Category:Unknown Creature Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Special unit Category:Advanced speices Category:Human Category:Gunma Characters Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Newly discovered creatures Category:Playable Characters Category:Another world Category:Other characters Category:King Category:A survivor from the first attack Category:Protagonist Category:Sidekicks Category:Prince Category:Earth Category:Unknown entity Category:Earth born Category:Shapeshifter Category:Born from a different planet Category:Elemental powers Category:Appears in other series Category:Canon Category:Kingdom characters Category:Guardian Category:Villain to hero Category:Reformed characters Category:Hybrid Category:Enigma species